An Unique Love
by chippedcups-and-canes
Summary: This is kinda like a rewrite of Naruto from their return from the land of the waves. It's an IrukaOC fanfic. it's my first on this website so please R&R.
1. Finally Feeling and Really Living

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I only own Kaiyaka, the character and name. I don't even own her last name, lol. Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. When you see numbers beside a Japanese word or phrase that means reference to the number at the end of the chapter.**

_**An Unique Love**_

By LexLuthorlovesme

Chapter One: Finally Feeling and Really Living 

After the sojourn stay in the Hidden Mist Village, the Kakashi team headed home. There was no victory party awaiting them. What they did was just another job, but that is the way of the shinobi (1). It was just one mission after another, but one gets used to it. Every mission Naruto and Sasuke would try and best each other.

It was another day and Kakashi told them where to meet and when. Kaiyaka knew her brother, so he would be there three hours after the given time. So the next day, she saw the other three waiting as she passed from a far. She played with her long, silver, braided hair as she walked in clothes a lot like her brother's, except she didn't have sleeves and her vest was black. "Hope you three like waiting." Kaiyaka said aloud. "Now me - I have things I need to do. I gotta get some food for home, and I have to see someone; hopefully - the last time I saw him was before we went to the Hidden Mist Village." She sighed blushing a little. "I've always liked him - my whole life - it almost seems strange. He's eight years older than me. When I was in his class, I'd finish first, sit there, and watch him. I'd see every expression - every gesture. He knew I watched him, but he stayed relaxed. Sometimes he'd look at me smiling, with gentle eyes." She said aloud to herself. Then she bumped into someone. "Gomen nasai! (2)" Kaiyaka said jumping back and bowing.

"Kaiyaka? It's okay." A familiar voice said softly and happily. Kaiyaka gasped softly and stood up straight.

"Iruka-kun!" Kaiyaka exclaimed, jumped towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck, and catching his lips with hers. _"Oh no, I lost control of myself."_ She thought frightened. Iruka kissed her back softly. She felt him gently touch her chin and wrap his arm around her waist. They kissed in an empty street. Then they broke their kiss, and they both blushed. Neither of them seemed to want to let go of the other. "Um - well, I guess you now know how I've felt all along." She said blushing and looking into his eyes. "But I'm sure you don't wanna be with me, so I'll just go." Kaiyaka said withdrawing her arms and jogging away from him.

Suddenly, Iruka ran after her and grabbed her wrist. "Now those words didn't come out of my mouth - and you don't know what I want; however, I will tell you what I want. What I want is - you." Iruka whispered softly into her ear. He heard her breathing get heavier and quicker. Suddenly, her legs gave away, and she fell back into him. "Are you all right?" Iruka asked her with a smile and knelt down with her in his arms.

"I was – just -" Kaiyaka started, sitting on her shins facing him. "It's just -" She said trying to find her words. "Iruka!" She cried hugging him and crying into his vest. Iruka wrapped his arms around her and gently rubbed her back. He then withdrew one hand and lifted her chin. Then he pressed his lips to hers and kissed her gently and slowly. Kaiyaka began kissing with more passion, and he matched it with his own kisses. Her hands now rested on his vest as she melted into his kisses. They broke off the kissing, and he held her for a time. "I have never been happier, Iruka." Kaiyaka said leaning against his chest.

"Then I am happy, too." Iruka said rubbing her back. "Come - let's leave the streets." He said helping her up.

"So - where are we going?" Kaiyaka asked holding his hand. Iruka kissed her hand gently as they walked.

"We're going somewhere a little more secluded." Iruka said leading her to their destination. Kaiyaka blushed wondering what he had planned. He ended up taking her to his house, which kind of worried her. "Don't worry - this is me. You know me. I would never take advantage of you." Iruka said when he saw her worried expression as he opened the door and walked into his home.

"Yes – but - I guess it was just an impulse." Kaiyaka said blushing as the sunlight shone through the blinds upon her. Iruka smiled and took her into his arms. Once in his arms, and she instantly relaxed there because she felt safe and secure. They lied down on his sofa, exchanged kisses, and honeyed words. There in that dimly lit room, they confessed their feelings in completion. After a little while, Kaiyaka realized his breath had slowed and softened. Iruka had fallen asleep and looked so cute and adorable. She ran her fingers along his cheek. Then she looked at the clock. Before she left, she wrote him a letter.

Iruka-kun 

_I'm sorry - but I had to go to do my mission. I don't want to - but I must. I'll see you tomorrow or, hopefully, before then. I didn't have the heart to wake you. You're so kawaii! (3)_

_With all my love,_

Kaiyaka 

Then Kaiyaka put the letter under Iruka's hand. She kissed his lips gently and quietly left. Fifteen minutes before Kakashi would arrive, Kaiyaka walked up to the others happily humming, and the others looked at her bitterly. However, nothing could discourage her today. In their mission, Kaiyaka was bursting with energy. She had never felt so alive. Sakura and Kaiyaka worked together as Sasuke and Naruto worked against each other. At the end of the day, Kaiyaka joined her brother in turning in his report. She awaited her brother since she was not allowed inside. When her brother exited, he was not alone.

"Iruka-kun! I was hoping to see you!" Kaiyaka said hugging him and kissed him on the lips.

"Kaiyaka! Iruka! Did I miss something here?" Kakashi exclaimed in shock and confusion. Iruka and Kaiyaka broke their kiss and looked at him blushing.

"Uh – yeah - we're going out." Kaiyaka said slightly calm. She could tell her brother was going to snap one way or another.

"I won't allow it! I will not condone this! You two are eight years apart!" Kakashi screamed angrily. He knew his sister loved Iruka practically since she met him, but he honestly never expected them to hook up.

"You may be my ni-san (4) and my sensei, but that gives you no control over my personal life!" Kaiyaka snapped at him. With that said, Kakashi gave into defeat and said nothing of it in fear of being chased with a giant malid. Iruka said nothing as he continued to hold her. Kakashi left them there and went to do his own things. "That should teach him, and if not, I can chase him with my malids!" Kaiyaka laughed and Iruka laughed softly then kissed her on the cheek, like a father kissing his daughter. Iruka then took her back to his home.

When they got there he opened the letter she had written earlier. "Thanks for leaving this - I might have thought something." Iruka said smiling as Kaiyaka walked up to him. She kissed him gently then walked away and sat on the sofa. Then she began to undo her hair.

"No one has seen how long my hair truly is since I was little - not even my ni-san. You are to be the first." Kaiyaka said sweetly. Iruka stood there watching her, and she seemed radiant in his eyes. She stood up and her hair fell to her ankles. She pressed her lips to his. His hands went into her hair as they kissed. Kaiyaka unzipped his vest and ran her fingers along his black shirt. Then she heard him unzipping her black vest, which she made as a lady from the village taught her. She was completely relaxed because she had nothing to fear. Her figure was perfect. All the girls in class envied her, and many guys would gawk and stare at her. They never had a chance. Her heart belonged to Iruka and no other.

"Here's a thought - why don't we go out and eat?" Iruka suggested with a smile. "So where do you want to go?" He asked her.

"Wherever you like, Iruka-kun." Kaiyaka beamed, happily latching to his arm as they left. Kaiyaka kept her hair down to reveal it to the public. There were whispers and pointing fingers, but it meant nothing. The two of them were happy together and that was all that mattered.

"Iruka-sensei and Kaiyaka-sempai?" Hinata said as she sat at the window reading. "Iruka-sensei and Kaiyaka?" Neji said as he took out the trash. Sakura was buying groceries when she saw them. "Iruka-sensei and Kaiyaka-sempai?" She said pressing her face to the glass window of the store. Ino was closing up the flower shop when she saw them. "Iruka-sensei and Kaiyaka?" She said and took a second take. Tenten was heading to Neji's house to talk with Neji about the next mission when she saw them. "Iruka-sensei and Kaiyaka-sempai?" She said and then took off to Neji's home. Sasuke sat in a tree thinking when he noticed them. "Iruka and Kaiyaka? Nani? (5)" He said sitting up a little more. Iruka brought Kaiyaka to Ichiraku Ramen, his normal eatery. Naruto paid for his meal and was about to leave when he heard the owner say something that caught his ear.

**Information:**

**-san: Mr., Miss, Ms., Mrs., etc. All-purpose honorific used in any situation where politeness is required. **

**-kun: suffix used at the end of boy's names to express familiarity or endearment**

**-chan: endearment most towards girls, also used for little boys, pets, even among lovers, and gives a sense of childish cuteness **

**-sempai: title suggests that the addressee is one's "senior" in a group or organization; underclassmen addressing upperclassmen**

**-sensei: "one who has come before" teachers, doctors, or masters of any profession or art**

**Shinobi: ninja**

**Gomen nasai: I'm very sorry**

**Kawaii: cute**

**Ni-san: big brother**

**Nani: what?**

**LexLuthorlovesme: I had forgot to title this chapter, dummy me. Anyway, I titled it "Finally Feeling and Really Living" because they finally express their feelings for each other. They can freely express their love to each other and can touch one another, like touching in a romantic sense not sexual. The "Really Living" part that they are both happy and living each day to the fullest because they are so happy. It's "Living on Love" for them. For those of you who don't listen to country music, "Living on Love" is a song done by Alan Jackson.**


	2. Love Is Hectic And Confusing

Disclaimer: There's a part in this chapter that deals with ideas from a movie, Karate Kid II, Mr. Miyagi's drum technique, the part at the docks in Okinawa.

_**Chapter Two: Love is Confusing and Hectic**_

"Hey there, Iruka! Oh, brought a lady friend with you! I haven't seen you around before, miss." The owner said to Iruka and his date. The young woman giggled and remained attached to Iruka's arm until they sat down in which they held hands. Naruto perched himself in a nearby tree and watched them, trying to figure out who the chick was.

"Spying on Iruka?" Sasuke said remaining unmoved from his spot. Naruto jumped and whipped around. "Sasuke," he said startled.

"No, I'm just trying to find out who the chick he's with is." Naruto said bitterly and defensively. Sasuke just rolled his eyes.

"Naruto - You're so stupid." Sasuke said bluntly. Naruto gave him a pissed off look.

"Kaiyaka, you really are off-the-wall and completely unpredictable." Naruto and Sasuke heard and whipped around to see a head of silver spiky hair. "Yo," Kakashi said squatting on a branch above them.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked Kakashi.

"Exactly what you see, numbskull. Iruka and my ne-chan (1) are on a date, and we three are spying on them." Kakashi said nonchalantly. Naruto then decided he was going to make his thoughts known. He started to jump off of his perch, but Kakashi grabbed him by the collar. "Whoa, there - Naruto go home, get ready for tomorrow. Tomorrow - share your thoughts with my sister." Kakashi said to him. Naruto listened begrudgingly and headed home.

"Why tomorrow, Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke asked looking at him.

"Because we've had more than enough interesting things happen today. We've gotta save some for tomorrow." Kakashi said and let out a laugh. "Heh, Naruto's gonna get clobbered. My sister has yet to use her favorite weapon since she's started in the academy. If I know my ne-chan like I think I do, She'll use it tomorrow. Anyway, see you tomorrow." Kakashi said and disappeared. Then Sasuke, himself, went home.

"No one really recognizes me with my hair down, or no one has acted like they do." Kaiyaka said smiling at him and then resting her head on his shoulder. Iruka wrapped his arm around her waist and rubbed her side gently. She looked at him with a somewhat shocked expression. He gently took hold of her chin and kissed her. Then almost without warning, their food was placed in front if them, and then they ate.

When they finished, Iruka paid for the food and they left. Next, Iruka took her away from the village lights and into the wild, open spaces. They stopped in a small clearing, where a pond reflected the starry heavens above. Iruka wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her.

Suddenly, Kaiyaka pulled herself free from him, and Iruka looked at her a little confused. Kaiyaka did not look at him. She unzipped her vest, took it off, then bent down, and took off her shoes. Next, she took off her gloves, shirt, wraps, pants, panties, and finally her headband. Her clothes lay in a heap on the ground. Iruka was frozen in shock by her actions and blushed deeply as he stood there. Kaiyaka turned to him, blushing, and kissed him strongly. When they broke the kiss, Kaiyaka took his hand and placed it on her heart.

"You have been here for as long as I can remember. My heart has been longing for so long, and now I do not have to hold back my feelings. I've always loved you more than life itself." Kaiyaka professed and kissed him with all her heart in it. Iruka kissed back with the same intensity. Kaiyaka broke the kiss and took hold of his other hand. "Iruka - one day - I want part of you." She said placing his other hand on her stomach. He looked at her a little shocked. "All I am is yours. I will bear your children, and we can raise them and support them in their dreams." She said then wrapped her arms around his neck. "I am yours. Please except me as I am." Kaiyaka said seriously. It was obvious to Iruka that her heart was bleeding due to her love for him. He knew her love was true.

Iruka suddenly swept her up into his arms, walked over to the side of the pond, and stopped there. Kaiyaka looked at him, confused. He looked at her, kissed her strongly, and then tossed her into the pond. When she resurfaced, he was walking away from the pond. Her heart sank instantly with despair and her head rang with feelings of rejection. She swam to the opposite side of the pond, her back to him, and quietly cried out her heart. Behind her, Iruka stripped completely and took down his hair. Then he gently slipped down into the pond.

Kaiyaka felt like she was slowly dying and found no reason to continue fighting. She had decided and let herself plummet into the depth of the pond. Iruka had been gracefully swimming towards her, and then she was suddenly gone. He took off to the other side. Once there, he saw clawing on the ground from human hands, and there was no sign that she had gotten out. Terror struck his heart as bubbles reached the surface and busted. Iruka immediately dove into the water. The water was dark and ominous, and the deeper he swam, the deeper his heart sank with dread. He saw some more bubbles, and he pressed onward, his lungs feeling ready to burst. Then he saw her nude body above her fanned out hair. Iruka grabbed her around the waist and swam as fast as he could for the surface. They broke the surface with Iruka gasping for air. He immediately pulled her onto land and began CPR.

"Please Kaiyaka! Please! Don't die! Aishiteru (2)! AISHITERU!" Iruka yelled as he performed the fifteen pumps. Kaiyaka suddenly started coughing up water on her own. "Kaiyaka! Kaiyaka, You're okay." He sighed and embraced her.

"Why did you save me?" Kaiyaka cried pushing him away. Iruka gently touched her cheek, and she pulled away again. He suddenly embraced her powerfully. "No! Let me go! I hate you, Iruka! I hate you! Let go!" She cried trying to break free and pounding his chest with her fists. "Why did you have to save me? Why do you care?" She continued crying and flailing.

"Because - I love you." Iruka said softly and gently. "I thought you knew that. I thought you knew I'd never do anything to hurt you." He said hugging her tightly. Then he firmly placed his lips to hers and kissed her. "Why did you do that, Kaiyaka, why?" He asked desperately searching for an answer.

"I thought you didn't love me enough to spend your life with me. When I saw you walking away from the pond, I thought you were walking out of my life - forever." Kaiyaka cried, her head resting on his chest like her fists.

"Oh, Kaiyaka, please don't be easily disheartened. I'd never do anything like that to you." Iruka said softly in her ear. Kaiyaka said nothing more and slowly started to calm down, and he just held her as she simmered down. The only sound that was heard was the chirping of the crickets. He noticed the large scar on her right arm and another on her stomach. He must have been too caught up in what was going on earlier to notice. "How did you get these scars?" Iruka asked, lightly touching her arm.

Kaiyaka looked up at him slowly. She searched his eyes and then gently kissed his lips. "The one on my arm - the one you just touched, I got when I was forging weapons for the first time. The one on my stomach - I got when I was training six years ago. I was practicing a technique from a very kind elderly man. He said it was his family's special technique. I don't know how true it was. We were down at the docks. He had me stand on top of one of the dock posts. Then he climbed up to - I don't really know what it was. It had these big, hook like things on rope. The point was to spin at the waist like one of those festival drums. Well, he released it, and it began down; however as it drew closer to me the old rope broke. I was able to move to the point where it cut my stomach instead of piercing my body. The man took care of my wounds afterwards. His remedies where unique but effective." She said after she broke their kiss. "What about your scars? I see the ones of the flesh. How did you obtain them? Also, I feel within my heart - the wound of long ago held by your spirit. " She whispered, lightly touching his cheek. Iruka looked at her in pain.

"You may have been too young remember - but my parent died in the same battle as yours, the battle against Kyubi. Everyday I'd come home to a hollow house full of memories – memories - that I clung to but would do anything to forget. Every night, the ghost of these memories played in my mind. Kakashi had you and you had him." Iruka said looking through her to a far off place. "Naruto and I are alike when it comes to knowing this, but he never knew his parents. The only adult that seemed to care or give me comforting words was the Hokage, himself. Even though I saw it as scolding and lecturing." Iruka said no longer looking through her but at her.

"Well, you turned out good. Let us pray Naruto does, too." Kaiyaka said smiling at him. "Didn't you get this one when he stole one of the Forbidden Scrolls, when Mizuki led him astray? " She asked placing her arm around him and touched his back. He merely nodded. "I couldn't believe he did that when I heard." Kaiyaka said blandly. Then she suddenly let go and jumped into the pond, and Iruka scrambled in after her.

When Kaiyaka resurfaced in the center of the pond, she did not see Iruka anywhere. The next thing she heard was something like an animal growl. She turned around, and screamed as Iruka tackled her playfully. They went down due to his force, and he pressed his lips to hers. She was wrapped in his embrace when they resurfaced. He placed one of his hands on her cheek and the other behind her back. Kaiyaka laced her arms around his neck. They gently whispered each other's names as they felt their hearts quicken. He kissed her strongly as his hand slid to the back of her head. Their bodies were smack against each other. She felt his arms wrap around her hips and then her back hit the wall of the pond.

"Kaiyaka, honestly, I wouldn't have imagined us together, except in my dreams." Iruka said softly to her. Kaiyaka's eyes began to fill with tears, and she turned her back to him. "Kaiyaka, I didn't mean it negatively!" Iruka panicked then quickly calmed down. He gently wrapped his arms around her again and gently kissed her neck. Kaiyaka did not relax like he thought she would. Suddenly, he tightened his hold on her and pushed off the pond wall, gliding on his back, like an otter. Then back in the center of the pond, he started kissing her again. Suddenly, she broke away from him and made a B-line for the shore. Iruka swam after her and grabbed her wrist tightly.

"Ow! Iruka - you're hurting me." Kaiyaka said starting to get worried. "Let go, you're hurting me! Iruka!" She said wriggling.

"No! Kaiyaka, I love you! I know you know that, so why are you making things so hard? It's like you're playing hard-to-get?" Iruka said forcefully then mellowing out.

"Iruka - I'm sorry. I'm just scared - afraid things won't work out. Please tell me it will work out - I don't want us to end." Kaiyaka said and started crying against his chest. Iruka embraced her tightly. He brushed her chin with his fingertips, and she looked up at him; next, he kissed her compassionately.

"Don't worry, Kaiyaka, I'd die before I let anything happen to you or us." Iruka whispered in her ear. Kaiyaka smiled at him softly and rested her head on his chest. Iruka smiled happily and rested his head gently atop hers. Suddenly, Kaiyaka let out a yawn and snuggled closer to him for warmth. "Come on, let's go. We'll go to my place - it's closer." He said running his hand over her curves. Kaiyaka nodded wearily, and they took off towards the shore. Iruka helped her up onto the shore. She wrung out as much of the water in her hair as she could as he kissed the free side of her neck. Then they went over to their clothes and got dressed. As they headed back to his place, they held hands, and she leaned on his shoulder.

They finally arrived at Iruka's house and he let her in. Kaiyaka was half asleep and fading fast. Iruka knew that her conflicting emotions, crying, shouting, struggling, and near fatal attempt had wiped her out. He scooped her up into his arms and carried her into his bedroom. He tossed back the covers with the hand he freed by halfway resting her against the bed. Then he picked her up again and placed her gently into his bed. Before leaving his room, he covered her up and gently kissed her lips. Iruka locked up his home and then went to sleep on his sofa.

LexLuthorLovesMe: Okay, I know dramatic – and kind of lame in the same time. Originally, I didn't mean for Kaiyaka to such a Drama Queen, but some people are like that - even though they're not playing with a full deck. All she wants really is to be with him. It's either be with him or depressed for the rest of her life. It's that kind of thing. 

**ne-chan: little sister**

**Aishiteru: I love you**


	3. Remember

_**Chapter Three: Remember….**_

In the middle of the night, Kaiyaka awakened Iruka. "Kaiyaka, what's wrong? What's the matter?" He asked groggily, she didn't respond, and then he realized she was sleepwalking. Kaiyaka took his hand and pulled him off the sofa. She guided him into his bedroom and pulled him into bed with her. He lied down beside her, and she snuggled up to him. Iruka smiled softly as he wrapped his arm around her and fell back asleep.

The next morning, Iruka woke up alone. He figured she had gone home to change. Iruka got up and dressed for the day ahead. He walked into his kitchen and found Kaiyaka cooking. "Perfect timing - I hope you like pancakes." She said flipping the pancakes. He walked up to her and embraced her from behind.

"Who doesn't like pancakes?" Iruka said kissing her cheek. "How did you sleep last night?" He asked as he went and sat down.

"Wonderfully - I've never slept so good in my life!" Kaiyaka said beamingly as she put the two pancakes on his plate. Iruka suddenly stood up and kissed her on the lips. "How was yours?" She asked him.

"The same as yours, wonderful." Iruka said kissing her again. "It's like we're already married. I like it." Iruka said and laughed softly.

"Well, consider this a sample of our future - the beginning of it anyways." Kaiyaka said softly and happily. "Now eat your breakfast before it gets cold." She said then headed back to the stove. After making her own, she joined him at the table. He had not said anything to her since he started eating and she was not sure if that was good or bad. There were two clichés that could work for the situation: it's so good that he's too busy to talk or if you can't say anything nice don't say anything at all. Kaiyaka did not say anything and just ate.

"Kaiyaka, that was fantastic! The best pancakes I've ever had." Iruka complimented her cooking. Kaiyaka blushed as he looked at her. They finished up, and she washed the dishes. He embraced her from behind and nuzzled her neck. She dried the dishes and her hands. Iruka still held her in his embrace. She turned around in his embrace and kissed his lips. Kaiyaka placed her index finger on his lower lip and kissed him again. Iruka picked her up and sat her on the counter. She wrapped her legs around his back, and he felt up her thighs as they kissed.

"Iruka, I need to go home and change." Kaiyaka sighed against his lips. Iruka laughed softly, and she slid off the counter and up against his body. He kissed her and slipped his tongue in. She kissed him back, and he felt her grind her hips against his. Iruka shuddered and grabbed onto her arms.

"Kaiyaka – baby, I love you - but don't do that. Please, not until we're ready." Iruka said gruffly. Kaiyaka moved her hips from his and kissed him once more. Then they decided to go to her house, so she could change. They went a little farther down the road. Kaiyaka unlocked the front door and opened it. She went straight to her bedroom and Iruka followed her. "Hold it," Kaiyaka said when he came into her room.

"What? It's not like I haven't seen you naked before." Iruka said looking at her with a unique expression.

"For my brother's sake - you haven't." Kaiyaka said and closed her door, leaving him to wait in the hall. He looked at the pictures on the wall. One was of Kakashi holding Kaiyaka when she was a baby. Another was when Kaiyaka, looking around the age of two, was hugging her brother happily. There was one more of Kakashi playing baby games with her when she was about one. The next one he looked at was not even in Konohagakure; it was in the Hidden Mist Village. Kaiyaka looked around eight, and she was embracing her brother and crying. Kakashi looked pretty beat up, too.

Suddenly, Kaiyaka opened her door, but she did not exit. Iruka peered inside and saw her pulling something from under her bed. Kaiyaka pulled a wooden box out and sat it atop her bed. She opened the box and pulled out a necklace with three rings on it. "The day before we left the village, when I was six, you came to visit us and say farewell. Right before you left you dropped this but before I could stop you – you had left. I put it in this box for safekeeping." Kaiyaka said looking at it then handing it to him. "Considering you had something like this on you, I thought it might have had significance to you. I kept forgetting to give it back to you once we returned." She continued as she put the box back under her bed.

Iruka looked at the rings and then at Kaiyaka. "I thought I had lost them. They were my parent's wedding rings - my mom's engagement ring and their wedding rings." He said holding the rings in his right hand as she sat down on the bed. Iruka sat down beside her and gently kissed her lips. Then he gently pushed her down onto her bed as they kissed. She felt him lift the bottom of her shirt and stroke her torso. He looked up and a reflection caught his eye. Iruka looked at a picture on her nightstand. It was a picture of Kaiyaka and him when they were younger. Kaiyaka was kissing him on the cheek and hugging him. She was five and he was thirteen.

"I remember this - it was one of the times Lord Hokage offered to watch you while Kakashi was on his mission." Iruka said and then kissed her gently. She smiled at him and gently touched his lips with her fingers.

"I remember how we met." Kaiyaka said and seemed to space out.

_Hatake Kakashi walked up the hill where the Lord Hokage stood looking at the stone faces of the Hokages. "Lord Hokage, if at all possible could I ask a favor of you?" Kakashi said once he reached the top of the hill. Lord Hokage gave him his full attention and nodded. "Could you look after my little sister for me while I do my mission?" He asked and looked behind him. Lord Hokage smiled and nodded once more. A five-year-old Kaiyaka hid behind a fourteen year old Kakashi's legs, holding onto his pants. Kaiyaka peered out from behind her brother's legs. The Hokage smiled at her and she ducked back behind her brother. The both of them laughed at her adorable innocence. Kakashi knelt down and talked to his ne-chan._

_"Now, Kaiyaka – I know you want to stay with me especially after what's happened. But I need you to stay here with this nice man. Can you do that for me? Will you stay here and be good?" Kakashi said with a caring kindness in his voice._

_"Hmm – Ni-san," Kaiyaka said looking into his barely visible face and pulling on his pants leg, that she stood in front of. "Where's ka-san (1) and to-san (2)? Ni-san, where are they? I want ka-san." She said beginning to cry._

_"Kaiyaka – ka-san and to-san are gone and they won't be coming back. It's just you and me now, and I'll be back this afternoon for you. I promise you." Kakashi said with a sad expression and then embraced her._

_"Ni-san – I'll stay and I'll be good." Kaiyaka sniffled, tears forming in her eyes, as Kakashi stood up. He patted her head and then ran off. "You better keep your promise or I'll never forgive you!" Kaiyaka called after her big brother. Then she just plopped down on the ground. "Now what did ni-san teach me?" She said aloud pulling her backpack off and opening her notebook. Then she read out of the book and walked up to the nearest tree carrying a kunai knife._

_"I say - child – what are you doing?" The Lord Hokage asked watching her. Kaiyaka jumped and then looked at the Hokage._

_"Oh, I forgot, you're still here. I'm gonna practice using my chakra." Kaiyaka said then closed her eyes. She stood there for a minute or so and then started walking up the tree. Kaiyaka stopped at the sixth branch. Lord Hokage looked up at her from the bottom._

_"Quite advanced for someone your age but then again your brother was a quick learner, too." Lord Hokage said still looking up at her._

_"Last time I did this – I ran up. I wanted to walk up just to make sure." Kaiyaka said as she began to walk down with her kunai in hand._

_"Hey! Lord Hokage! We need your assistance in the placement of the new missions headquarters!" Exclaimed a young man with a scar across the bridge of his nose._

_"Gah!" Kaiyaka said, and the Lord Hokage looked up. She was falling towards the ground, and she quickly popped her kunai in her mouth. Then Kaiyaka's hands landed on the ground, she did a back flip, and accidentally landed on the boy. "Thanks for letting me land on you after you broke my concentration. I'll forgive you – that just shows me something I need to work on." Kaiyaka said, after she took the kunai out of her mouth, and smiled at him._

_"Get offa me!" The boy yelled at her. Kaiyaka gave him a piercing glare._

_"You're rude! You'll never get a girlfriend much less a wife with those manners!" Kaiyaka said angrily. She forced a kiss on him. "There! It'll most likely be the only kiss you'll ever get! Hmph!" She said, throwing her kunai, and it landed beside his head. Then she got up and walked away. _

_"Why you!" The boy said, jumped up, and chased after her. Kaiyaka quickly noticed him coming after her. She ran back up the tree and glanced behind her. He was still behind her. Kaiyaka leapt out of the tree, landed, and snatched up her bag. Then she leapt further away to get some distance. Then she withdrew two things that were in her fists. The young man was landed across from her. She looked at him confidently and ready to fight. _

_"Come and get me if you dare." Kaiyaka said standing proud and confident. The young man growled and charged at her, but Kaiyaka stood her ground. He lunged at her. Unexpectedly, a rod flew out of her hand and pushed her into the air. Then out of her other hand a large malid appeared Kaiyaka released the rod, hovered in the air a moment, gripped the malid with both hands, and swung. The malid barely connected with his head. "I win," she said slinging her malid over her shoulder. Then Kaiyaka squatted down beside him and tapped him on the head. "Excuse me, I barely tapped you on the head. Young man – have you learned your lesson?" She said and then her malid disappeared in a small poof of smoke. _

_Suddenly, he jumped up and lunged at her again. Kaiyaka screamed and instantly grabbed a kunai at her thigh, and it pierced his flesh. Kaiyaka was on her back holding her kunai in one hand while bracing it with the other, and he was looking over her in shock. Tears were in the corners of her eyes. This took him back more so than the pain._

_"Gomen nasai! I'm very sorry." Kaiyaka said tears now rolling down her cheeks as she took out the kunai. "Stay still," she said, tears still flowing as she subdued her sobs. Then she opened her bag, pulled out bandages, a small dark bottle, and ointment. The boy sat on his shins across from her, sitting on her shins. "Here, hold your arm over the ground. Now this may sting." She said opening the dark bottle and pouring it over the cut. He winced a little and then he saw some of her tears hit his arm. Next, she put some ointment on and wrapped up his arm. Finally, she kissed the bandaged wound and then gently rested her forehead on his forearm. "You must understand – I never meant to hurt you." Kaiyaka cried and looked at him. "I was being an immature child again, and I hurt a complete stranger! I'm such an idiot. I've been bad. Ni-san's gonna be angry with me." She cried and then wiped her eyes with her arm._

_"You're not an idiot. You're a child with good training and weaponry. I'm Umino Iruka." Iruka said calmly._

_"I'm Hatake Kaiyaka." Kaiyaka said and kissed his cheek. "I was too quick to judge you." She said sounding ashamed of herself and hanging her head. _

_"It's okay – but I have to get going." Iruka said, got up, and walked away. Kaiyaka watched him go as she sat there. Once he was gone, she looked around for the Lord Hokage, but he was nowhere to be seen. Fear suddenly overtook her, and she took off. _

_Iruka was walking back to where he had come from when he suddenly felt his arm get yanked down. He looked down at his arm in surprise. "What are you doing Kaiyaka?" He asked stopping abruptly._

_"After you left, I looked around and Lord Hokage was gone. I panicked – I'm afraid to be alone right now. What if another demon was to come? I'm only five years old and – I'm afraid to be alone."_

**ka-san: mom**

**to-san: dad **


	4. Naruto! Butt out!

_**Chapter Four: Naruto! Butt Out!**_

Iruka chuckled lightly after his mind returned to the present time. "Not long after that you first said you loved me. I didn't think you were literal, but I know now you were." Iruka said and then kissed her gently. Kaiyaka smiled at him and gently touched his lips with her fingers.

Suddenly, Kaiyaka escaped from her position below him. "We should go because we both have work to do." Kaiyaka said then walked through the training room and into her smithy. She grabbed some kunai, shuriken, her malids, some extending rods, and her tessen. The only thing that she showed was her tessen on her back. "If you see any weapon you could use, feel free to snatch it." Kaiyaka said putting her shurikens and kunai in their holders and the malids and rods in her back pouch. He looked at the weapons but did not take any. They walked back through the house and outside. Kaiyaka locked the door, and they headed off.

"Do you want to meet somewhere for lunch?" Iruka asked with a smile, and she nodded, smiling. "Ichiraku," she said happily. "If I'm not there when you get there, come and get me at the missions office." He said to her and then kissed her strongly. "Which way do you have to go?" Iruka asked casually. Kaiyaka threw her thumb over her shoulder. "Well, I have to go the other way, so I'll see you around lunch time." He said then kissed her again before turning to leave. Kaiyaka watched him go for a minute and then turned and went on her way.

Kaiyaka met her teammates as they waited for her brother. Naruto glared at her, and Sasuke looked at her waiting for something to happen. Sakura merely smiled at her friend. Naruto finally snapped and stormed up to Kaiyaka.

"What's going on between you and Iruka-sensei?" Naruto growled angrily. Kaiyaka glared at Naruto like he disgusted her. She jumped off of the bridge rail that she was sitting on, across from the others.

"Now, you listen and you listen good, Naruto! I know full well that you and Iruka have a bond, and I'm not trying to destroy it. I've kept my feelings locked inside my entire life when it came to love on more than a friend and family level. Iruka and I share the same feelings, and I will do everything in my power to keep it." Kaiyaka said sternly and earnestly.

"Iruka-sensei's a _teacher_ and you're still a student." Naruto said bitterly.

"I know that! In addition, last time I checked, I was five years older than you and quite capable to make my own decision and take responsibility. I'm old enough to know what I truly want. In addition to my five more years of knowledge, I have twice as many skills, and I've naturally intelligent since I was born; thus, the whole 'wisdom beyond your years' applies. I've applied myself and I, like my ni-san, came into strength and skill at an early age. However, I've been honing skills other than just jutsu, like blacksmithing, cooking, sewing, and such. That's what I've been doing for the past five years." Kaiyaka said rather intelligently. Sasuke and Sakura watched with interest.

"I don't care how old you are or how smart or talented you are! Answer the question! What's going on between you and Iruka-sensei?" Naruto shouted at her. Next thing Naruto knew, he felt a stinging pain on his cheek. He felt his cheek and a pink hand mark was there.

"It's none of your business, Naruto! It's completely rude of you to pry into his personal life and mine. I know you care about Iruka -" Kaiyaka said seriously angry.

"Morning, Guys! I got lost from the path of life today. Oh, what's going on here?" Kakashi said suddenly arriving on the bridge structure and interrupting his little sister.

"Nothing – Kakashi - nothing," Kaiyaka said with her back to him.

"Well, anyway – this may surprise you, but I've recommended all four of you for the Chunin Selection Exam." Kakashi said blandly. Sakura acted like he was bluffing or joking. Naruto treated the news like a joke. Sasuke was himself, calm and quiet. Kaiyaka said nothing and remained with her back to him. "You have to fill out the applications." He said holding the applications fanned out in his hand. Everyone but Kaiyaka took one. Naruto jumped on Kakashi thanking him. "If any of you don't wish to compete, the exam is entirely voluntary. The choice is yours. You needn't turn in those application forms unless you want to. If you do, report to room 301 at the school by 4:00 tomorrow afternoon." Kakashi said then looked at his little sister. He walked over to her and gently took hold of her arm. Kakashi looked at her as she looked into the flowing water that passed beneath them.

"Hey – you didn't come home last night. Are you okay? You look upset." Kakashi said with interrogating concern.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I was just got tired unexpectedly, and we were closest to his house. He gave me his bed, and he slept in the couch. Don't worry, your baby sister isn't quite a woman yet." Kaiyaka said softly, looking at him as though distracted.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that. Here's your application." Kakashi said happily. He looked up at the others. "That's all," he said as he vanished. Kaiyaka stood with her back to her teammates. She began to walk away, but Sakura ran to stop her.

"Kaiyaka, what's wrong?" Sakura asked in concern.

"I'm worried. There's an ominous presence coming to Konohagakure." Kaiyaka said sadly.

"It's probably all the people coming for the Chuunin Exam." Sakura said trying to cheer her up. "Like those guys from the Hidden Sand Village." Naruto said walking up with Sasuke. "Gaara," Sasuke said scowling.

"Yeah, You're probably right. Well, I'll see you later." Kaiyaka said trying to smile as she passed them. They all watched her go, and they saw her aura was a mixture of anxiety and anger, but mostly anxiety.

"This is all your fault Naruto!" Sakura said when Kaiyaka had disappeared.

"What did I do?" Naruto shouted defensively, as he held up his fist.

"Idiot," Sasuke said smirking as Naruto glared at him. "Baka (1), You hassled her – about her personal life. If she wanted you to know she would have told you." He said casually leaning on the bridge rail.

"Exactly! Sasuke understands but then again he's smart enough not to be like you, Naruto! You never _ever_ ask or hassle a woman about her personal life! Baka!" Sakura said and then hit Naruto upside the head.

**(1) Baka: idiot, moron, stupid, etc.**


	5. Kakashi! Open Your Eyes!

_**Chapter 5: Kakashi Open Your Eyes!**_

It was almost lunchtime, so Kaiyaka headed to Ichiraku. She sat there until ten after noon. Iruka had not shown, so she went to the office where he said he'd be. As she got closer and closer to the office, she heard two voices she recognized. She looked into the window to make sure.

Iruka and Kakashi were inside exchanging violent words. Kaiyaka ran into the room shouting. "Stop it! Stop it! Stop fighting!" She shouted as her brother took hold of Iruka's vest and lifted him off the ground. Iruka did not struggle – his face and mind were set. "Stop! Kakashi! Put him down! Let him go!" Kaiyaka cried grabbing onto Kakashi's arm and pulling. Kakashi flung her off and continued.

"Iruka, I'm not going to give you the chance to break her." Kakashi growled. Kaiyaka had never seen her brother so angry, even in battle. She knew she had to stop this somehow. Suddenly, Kakashi threw a punch that got Iruka on the cheek and the corner of his mouth. Kaiyaka released a shriek of shock and horror.

"I know Kaiyaka's your little sister and you're protecting her, but you treat her like a child, not the responsible adult she is!" Iruka said standing up and wiping some blood from his lip. It was like she wasn't even there. "Kaiyaka is extremely smart, talented, and responsible – most she gathered from you. She has pasted the point - and she knows what she wants and is ready to take both the benefits and consequences – as am I. It seems to me - since she is both your student and your little sister, you're treating her so. You act like she's the age of her peers and she's not! You're being unjust, Kakashi. To you, she is young, innocent, reckless, irresponsible, naïve, and inexperienced; while some of that is true, she has all that we perceive as being an adult. Open your eyes Kakashi! And see her for all that she is and will be! Kaiyaka – is a wonderful person, and you, her brother, should know that." Iruka said standing up strong and proud. Kaiyaka looked at him in complete awe.

"How dare you speak to me like that! I'm her brother! I've known her far longer than you. I know how she is!" Kakashi shouted and charged towards him.

"And I'm her lover." Iruka said standing his ground. Kaiyaka knew Iruka was not going to fight her brother not even to protect himself - because of her – because he knew she loved her brother. Iruka was being a man by not fighting, and he knew this was a consequence he was ready to take. Kakashi threw his charged up fist at Iruka. Then, suddenly, something jumped in the way and embraced Iruka. The punch landed and a grunt of pain was released from a pair of lips. "Kaiyaka!" Iruka shouted still in her embrace. "Kaiyaka, why did you interfere?" He asked now holding her in his arms.

"Because I didn't want you to get hurt due to his stupidity. Thanks – for your words and faith in me. Your words mean so much to me, and he should listen - perhaps he'd learn something. Kakashi, come here." Kaiyaka said softly, as she slowly reached in the pouch on her side. Kakashi knelt down to see what she wanted. "You idiot! Moron! Starting this ruckus!" She yelled hitting him with a giant malid and jumping up. " I did not need this with the Chunin exam tomorrow and an ominous presence coming ever closer to Konohagakure!" She shouted viciously chasing him around the room swinging the malid.

LexLuthorLovesMe: The whole Iruka talking about Kaiyaka to Kakashi – you know how some lovers think really highly of their significant other and express how they see that significant other through their eyes.

FYI: The chapters are gonna be shorter because I actually broke them down into chapters- now. Keep on reading and enjoy. Things are gonna get good in a few chapters.

Please R&R. Thanks for reading and sticking with me. I'm still getting used to and putting up the stories.


	6. Ominous Feeling

_**Chapter Six: Ominous Feeling**_

"Ominous presence? You feel an ominous presence?" Iruka asked as he stood up. Kaiyaka froze, in mid air and mid swing, and looked at Iruka. Kakashi was on the floor twitching with throbbing lumps on the top of his head.

"Yes, I was going to tell you at lunch." Kaiyaka said running to him and stopping right in front of him. "I'm afraid for Konohagakure." She said resting her head on the left of his collar. "I feel its presence draw closer. When I see it in my mind - as I focus on it, it appears as a black snake. It's not alone – it has followers – a circle of evil auras and intensions. I have a feeling that they are going to cause severe trouble for Konohagakure. I don't know how, I just know. I feel that some will die, some will hide in shelter, and many will fight. It all will be a deadly masquerade. This man who wears a façade and leads his minions onward – is a demon by choice – he enjoys the suffering he causes in his vicious quest for knowledge of all jutsu." Kaiyaka said then suddenly fainted in his arms.

"Kaiyaka! She was very clear with her description – this person is sending her these details. He's using his chakra to relay his thoughts to those that have telepathic skills in ninjutsu." Kakashi said kneeling beside his sister, large whelps on his head. Iruka looked at Kakashi seriously. They both nodded and ran off to the mountain.

Kaiyaka woke up before they got there though. "Wait – stop," she said in Iruka's arms. He landed on one of the many balconies high above the street and placed her feet on the ground as she still held onto him. "The others asked what was wrong with me. I – I told them I felt an ominous presence coming to Konohagakure. They believe it's the shinobi's coming from other villages, and I let them believe that. They are right – they're obviously going to use the exam to their advantage – as a cover." She panted as he sat her down on the floor. "Oh, my head hurts - Stop it! Stop talking to me! Leave me alone!" Kaiyaka cried holding her head and doubling over and hitting her head on the ground. "Kaiyaka!" Iruka and Kakashi said in shock. For once, no one knew what to do. How could they block the voices only she could hear? "Stop. Stop talking to me. Why are you doing this to me? What do you want from me? Not me – you want – no, I won't let you have him!" Kaiyaka cried out in pain.

"Kaiyaka, what is he telling you?" Kakashi asked with a determined look in his eyes.

"Who does he want?" Iruka asked in concern placing his hand on her curved back.

"I won't let you have the boy! I'll fight you! I won't stand by! I'll fight you with all that I am!" Kaiyaka screamed at the top of her lungs, and a huge blast of chakra erupted from her body, launching Iruka and Kakashi off of the balcony. When the vast amount of chakra left her body it wiped her out, and when Iruka and Kakashi got back up to the balcony, they found her out cold. Iruka picked her up and they went to Lord Hokage as fast as possible.

Lord Hokage stood calmly observing the mountain as they approached. "Ah, Iruka, Kakashi, and Kaiyaka – oh my what happened to her?" Lord Hokage greeted them.

"Lord Hokage, Kaiyaka has been speaking of an ominous presence that she has been sensing." Iruka started, his tone was almost frantic.

"She gave a fairly good description of the presence and its minions. After she gave the description, she collapsed; in addition, on the way here, she woke up and then she doubled over in pain, holding her head. I believe this person is either dropping hints to her of his plans or possibly telling her straight out just to mock us." Kakashi reported sounding as cool-headed as always. "It seems this person is after a boy. Someone that she knows that has a special jutsu." He continued in his casual manner.

"Lord Hokage – do you know of any way to block this person's voice? It's hurting her. She released a lethal amount of chakra not three minutes ago." Iruka asked desperately.

"Hmm, so that's what that was. I'm sorry, Iruka, I do not. The best thing would be for someone to stay with her." Lord Hokage said puffing on his pipe. "It seems she will not be awake any time soon, so tell me everything you two know." He said seriously as he took his pipe out of his mouth. Kakashi and Iruka told all that they knew. When they were done telling him, Lord Hokage looked deep in thought. "Do you have an idea of who he wants?" He asked putting his hands together and resting his chin on them.

Suddenly, it hit the two teachers. "Uchiha Sasuke! The Sharingan!" They both shouted standing up. "He's the only one that she is close to that has a well-known doujutsu (1)." Kakashi said positive that he was right.

"I see – I'll alert the teachers and other shinobi to be watchful of utterly suspicious characters." Lord Hokage said then looked at Kaiyaka on the sofa. "When she wakes up let me know of her condition, won't you?" He said as Iruka went and picked her up. Kaiyaka suddenly snapped awake and started flailing all chibi-like.

"Curse that Serpent!" Kaiyaka said after landing on her butt, her eyes closed, and her hand balled into a fist. Then she peaked out of her eye. "Huh? Wha? Where am I? What's going on?" She asked in cute and innocent chibiness, looking around.

"Lord Hokage's office, Kaiyaka-chan are you okay?" Iruka asked as he gave her his hand to help her up.

"Oh, Curse him! Curse that STUPID SNAKE!" Kaiyaka growled balling her fist again in exaggerated anger. Iruka pushed down her fist and he looked at her with sorrowed eyes. Suddenly, she busted out crying and glomped onto Iruka, crying into his chest. It shocked him at first causing him to tense up, then he loosened up, and finally he consoled her as he caressed her head with a soft smile on his face.

"Hmm, Kaiyaka would you come with me?" Lord Hokage asked and Kaiyaka tearfully followed him alone. They entered his main office and he sat behind his desk. There was something like a crystal ball on his desk. "Kaiyaka, I want you to put your hands on both sides of the ball, close your eyes, and focus on what this 'Snake' as you so delicately call it. Show me what it showed you." He instructed her.

"Yes, sir," Kaiyaka said with sad eyes. She'd rather have told him about it than show him the horrible images that would haunt her. Kaiyaka did as she was told and the images formed through the swirling mists in the orb. When there were no more images in the sphere, Lord Hokage looked up at Kaiyaka and saw the tears streaming over her cheeks. "Thank you, Kaiyaka, you've shown me what we're dealing with. This is a great help so we can handle the situation." He said placing his hand on her shoulder in a show of empathy. They came out and where only Iruka was waiting for her.

"Where'd he go?" Kaiyaka asked Iruka walking up to him.

"Kakashi went to find Sasuke. I'm not sure what he's gonna do beyond that." Iruka said putting on a cheerful face for her. "Is that all that's needed, Lord Hokage?" He asked almost sounding eager for something.

"Yes, I believe I have enough to choose a plan of action. Kaiyaka, get some rest and try not to worry." Lord Hokage said smiling at her. She smiled a little but it was obvious she was still troubled. With that said, Iruka and Kaiyaka took off to cope with the events.

**(1) Doujutsu: bloodline technique**

**FYI: Most of this chapter is freshly added to the story. I made it more interesting. The rest _should_ be smaller than this like last chapter, but I may insert more like I did in this chapter. And YES, Kaiyaka tends to be a drama queen at times, like now and chapter 2. The next chapter is good! Thanks for stay'n with me and supporting Iruka and Kaiyaka! Later, I may have other couples like Sasuke/Sakura, Tenten/Neji, Naruto/Hinata, and Gaara/Temari – maybe. I myself like Sasuke/Sakura and Tenten/Neji. Pleaz R&R**

**Sayonara, for now, **

_**LexLuthorlovesme**_


	7. Fun In The Smithy

_**Chapter Seven: Fun in the Smithy**_

Iruka and Kaiyaka decide to rest against a tree in its shadow. Kaiyaka was leaning against his chest as he held her tightly. "I'm so afraid for the village. That horrid beast draws closer and I don't think the village will be prepared for the attack." Kaiyaka said pressing herself to his chest. Iruka gently took her chin into his fingers and brought her to look into his eyes. Then he kissed her softly and passionately, and with that her tension vanished. Whenever, he kissed her she forgot everything but him – he had that power over her. She yearned for him to take all that made her sad, all that made her weep, and destroy it, so they could be happy.

"Come on - I know somewhere else we can go." She said pulling him up. Kaiyaka took him to her smithy through the outside entrance. Once they were inside, she locked both the house and outside doors; next, she closed the shutters to the windows. She took off her black vest and hung it on one of the apron hooks. Iruka did the same with his vest. Kaiyaka lit the fire because there was a slight chill in the room, and Iruka sat down on her metal, cushioned stool at her blueprint table. He watched her take off her shirt as the flames threw their dancing light over her. She sat on his lap, facing him, and kissed him slipping her tongue in. "Iruka – promise me you'll stay safe." Kaiyaka said as they kissed.

"You know we won't see each other for over a week, probably." Iruka said as she took off his shirt.

"Promise me - you'll stay safe, Iruka!" Kaiyaka said as she kissed his neck, and he pushed her pants down to her thighs. "I'll fight and my reward will be seeing you." She said as he pulled her wraps around her breasts loose with his index finger while kissing her.

"I'll be awaiting your safe return." Iruka said kissing her strongly and holding her possessively. He picked her up and placed her on the table. The table, she knew, would not buckle under any circumstance because it was more like an island that was full of molds. Iruka sat beside her hips and leaned over her stomach. He stroked her bangs and looked deep into her eyes. "I love you, Kaiyaka." He said softly. Iruka kissed her from her neck all the way down to her panty line. Then he came back up and kissed her strongly as he massaged under her breasts.

By that time, they both of them were sweaty and breathing heavily. "Let's go to your place. I'll pack my clothes and weapons for tomorrow." Kaiyaka said sitting up and kissing him on the nose. Iruka smiled as he got off the table. Kaiyaka got off, too, and pulled up her pants. She wrapped up her breasts, put on her shirt, and vest while he put his shirt and vest. Kaiyaka opened the shutters as Iruka put out the fire. They headed to her bedroom. She pulled out her book bag and put out two changes of clothes. Then she put some scrolls and two small poles, more like twigs with the length of the width of her hand, in her bag. When she finished, they left through the smithy.

Iruka and Kaiyaka walked to his house. He let her in, followed her in, closed the door, and locked it behind them. Kaiyaka walked into his bedroom and sat her bag behind the door. "Hey, Iruka – my sexy beast," she called from his bedroom door, and Iruka walked up to her with an amused yet confused expression on his face. "What? Am I not allowed to tell my man what I think of him? Am I dirty for saying such?" She asked running her back down along his chest and her hand trailing along behind, sexily.

"Of course you are, you are my forbidden fruit that I can't restrain myself from." Iruka said wrapping his arms around her, when she came back up to him, and he kissed her neck. Kaiyaka pulled away and kissed him strongly. Then she walked into his bathroom, and he followed her to see what she was up to.


	8. Horrible Insight

Chapter Eight: Horrible Insight

Once in the bathroom, Kaiyaka stripped down and turned on the shower. As the warm water washed over her, she released a sigh and sat down in the back corner with her knees drawn up to her breasts. She had her eyes closed as she sat there. "All the snakes - Orochimaru. Naruto's unconscious, and Sakura can barely move. Sasuke! Let's go." She said like she was seeing it in action, in her mind's eye. "Sasuke! You bastard! Orochimaru! What the hell did you do to him?" Kaiyaka shouted, coving her ears with her hands, her eyes tightly shut, her whole body tense, and shaking.

"Kaiyaka, what's wrong?" Iruka said opening the shower door, stepped in, and quickly closed the door. He knelt down in front of her. "Iruka!" Kaiyaka exclaimed jumping into his arms and crying. "Kaiyaka – what's wrong? What did you see?" He asked stroking her cheek and placed his forehead against hers.

"It was him – he knocked out Naruto. I was fighting along with Sasuke. Sakura had been stunned. Sasuke had burned up Orochimaru's face. Orochimaru healed himself and then his neck stretched all the way to Sasuke and bit his neck. There was a mark on his neck, and Sasuke double-over, shuttering, and crying out in pain." Kaiyaka said tears rolling down her cheeks and landing on his chest. Iruka gently pressed his lips to hers, in an attempt to calm her down. " The thing is – that when it happens – I don't know if I can do anything to stop it." She cried in his chest.

"Kaiyaka, please don't worry about it right now." Iruka said urgently. He kissed her strongly and placed her against the wall. However, she did not respond to his actions. She just sat there staring through him. Iruka embraced her tightly and then sat with her. He wrapped one arm around her waist while she other hand held her hand. "Kaiyaka – I'm sure everything is going to be fine. They may be young, but they're smart and strong. You have to be strong, too – for their sake as well as your own. If you panic you'll make matters worse. Kaiyaka, you have to keep your mind focused and do your best." Iruka said gently and earnestly as he embraced her again. While in his embrace, she came to her senses and back to him.

"Iruka – I love you." Kaiyaka said and returned his embrace. When he realized she was hugging him back, he pulled away from him.

"Kaiyaka – you're back." Iruka said, placed his hand on her cheek, and then kissed strongly. Suddenly, he pressed her against the wall again, kissing her passionately as he gently groped her. Kaiyaka melted into his kiss and gently rested her hands on his shoulders. Then he kissed down her neck to her breasts. His kisses were so soft on her delicate flesh. "Hmm, you taste so good." He said still kissing her flesh.

"Iruka, let's take our shower." Kaiyaka said suddenly standing up, and Iruka stood up, too. He took the body wash and spread it across her collar. Then he took the washcloth and ran it over the gel while she kissed him. While she kissed him, she wrapped one of legs around one of his. She broke her kiss, and he looked at her gently with his brown eyes as he caressed her cheek. "Iruka, I wish that time could stop here – in this moment." She sighed as she laced her arms behind his neck and rested her head on his chest. Iruka smiled and rested his arms around her waist. They finished in the shower and got into new clothes. Kaiyaka put on a skirt and shirt, with a dolphin jumping and a dragon flying over the dolphin as the sun set. Iruka changed into a pair of black pants.

"Iruka! I'm going out." Kaiyaka said as she opened the door and stepping out into the sight of the heavens.

"To do what?" Iruka called back, walking out of his bedroom, and stopping right in front of the bedroom door with a black muscle shirt in his hands.

**LexLuthorLovesMe: Okay, I know it was really, really short, but I wanted to leave it with a little bit of curiosity. Where is Kaiyaka going and what will she do?**


	9. Let's Party!

**Disclaimer: Okay in this chapter I have some things I have to disclaim. I have to disclaim these songs: Land of a Thousand Dances, Where is the Love? (_Black Eyed Peas_), Mr. Brightside (_The Killers_), Why Not? (_Hilary Duff_), So Yesterday (_Hilary Duff_), Come Clean (_Hilary Duff_), Fly (_Hilary Duff_), Mr. Lonely (_Akon_), First Love (_Hikaru Utada_), In The Way (_Clay Aiken_), Heaven, Because You Loved Me (_Celine Dion_), Back to One (_Brian McKnight_), I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing (_Aerosmith_), If I Ain't Got You (_Alicia Keys_), Waiting for Tonight (_Jennifer Lopez_), and Underneath Your Clothes (_Shakira_If I didn't list an artist, I do not know the artist.**

Chapter Nine: Let's Party!

"To have some fun," Kaiyaka answered and closed the door behind her. Iruka rushed to the door and opened it. When he did, she was already gone.

Kaiyaka went and got Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten. They went into part of the woods and started dancing and singing to the music they heard on Ino's boom box. They danced to Land of a Thousand Dances, Where is the Love, Mr. Brightside, Why Not, So Yesterday, Come Clean, Fly, and Mr. Lonely. They sang to Mr. Brightside, Why Not, So Yesterday, Come Clean, and Mr. Lonely. As Kaiyaka was dancing to Mr. Lonely, she was suddenly grabbed her from behind.

"Iruka! Don't do that to me- you scared me, dummy." Kaiyaka whispered to him and Iruka just smiled widely. The radio began to play First Love by Hikaru Utada.

"May I have this dance?" Iruka asked bowing.

"But of course, you may have this dance." Kaiyaka said curtsying and placing her hand in his offered hand. He gently kissed her hand, and Kaiyaka smiled sweetly. They may have been acting old fashion, but it was romantic. Iruka took her into his arms, and Kaiyaka laced her arms around his neck as she rested her head on his chest. First Love finished and a song titled In the Way came on.

Iruka gently kissed her lips. "Come on – let's dance." Iruka said softly. They danced in that circled area of the woods. As they danced, they kissed compassionately. The song Heaven began to play, and they came to a stop. Iruka began to undo her braid as she rested against his chest again. When he was done with her hair, he kissed her strongly and ran his fingers through her hair. Then he kissed down her neck and her collar. Kaiyaka moaned softly with pleasure as he backed her against a tree.

As he kissed her, she heard one of her favorite songs. "_You were my strength when I was weak. You were my voice when I couldn't speak. You were my eyes when I couldn't see. You saw the best there was in me. Lifted me up when I couldn't reach. You gave me faith cause you believed. I'm everything I am because you loved me._" Kaiyaka sang softly and perfectly. Iruka looked taken back. "What? I love that song."

"I didn't know you could sing." Iruka said smiling happily.

"Kakashi said that our mother was a wonderful singer." Kaiyaka said as Back to One began to play.

"I like this song, but I'm a horrible singer." Iruka said scratching his cheek with his index finger. Kaiyaka laughed and pressed her forehead to his.

"That's alright. You don't have to sing to me." Kaiyaka said then kissed him. She picked at his black muscle shirt, which clung to him. "You're getting a little wild. It's most out of character for you to come out in a muscle shirt. Mind you, I find daring extremely sexy." She said looking at him with a sly expression.

"Well, when you said you were going to have some fun. I got suspicious." Iruka said as I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing finished playing and If I Ain't Got You started.

"Iruka! You should know better – I'd never betray you." Kaiyaka said then French kissed him for a little while. A more intimate song began to play, Waiting for Tonight. She ran her hands over his arms, and then she kissed his neck. Her hands slipped into his, and they kissed as Underneath Your Clothes played. Kaiyaka placed her hands on each side of his head as they kissed. Iruka's hands ran over her body. He kissed her neck strongly as the song finished.

LexLuthorLovesMe: I love putting songs that I like in my stories. But I can't sing so I can sympathize with Iruka-kun. Pleaz R&R ;)


	10. Reminisce

_**Chapter Ten: Reminisce**_

Suddenly, Naruto jumped up shouting. Kaiyaka and Iruka whipped around looking at Naruto. "Naruto! You pain!" Sakura, Ino, and Tenten shouted and blushed. "It's like turning off a movie at the best part!" They shouted as Hinata remained quite behind the others. Kaiyaka looked at the girls and shook her head. She looked around at Naruto who was glaring at her. Kaiyaka walked over to Naruto and got to her knees.

"Naruto, I'm sorry that I slapped you this morning – I had no right. I know how important he is to you. I know he's like your father, and I'm sure that nothing will change between you two. That's what you're afraid of isn't it?" Kaiyaka said so softly and gently that only he could hear her. She put her hand on his head as he nodded. "I know it's hard - I had Kakashi, and neither you nor Iruka had anyone at this time in life when it really, truly hurt for no one to pat you on the back for a job well done. I'm sure it's really hard for you to accept this because he is that important to you, and I'm your peer and teammate. Do you remember when we met and how old you were then?" She continued in a soft motherly tone. Naruto nodded now looking at her. "It was around this time of year. You were five, and I was ten soon to be eleven."

_Naruto stood at a playground watching the kids he had been playing with go home with their parents. He was sad that his friends were going home and that no one was going to come for him and take him home, even if it was petty. There was another boy his age sitting alone in the grass. Naruto looked at him brightly, but the boy only scowled at him. Naruto returned the gesture, turned, and walked away. Suddenly he bumped into something._

_"Are you okay, lil fella?" An older girl asked helping him up. She had blue eyes and silver hair in a long braid. He nodded looking at her wide-eyed. " I'm Kaiyaka Hatake. What's your name cutie?" She said squatting down and touching the tip of his nose with her fingertip._

_"Uzumaki Naruto – are you an angel?" Naruto asked blushing. Kaiyaka chuckled lightly at him._

_"No silly! I'm a normal girl." Kaiyaka said still chuckling lightly. "Do you want me to play with you until your parents come?" She asked smiling sweetly._

_"They won't come – I don't have any parents." Naruto said sadly as he kicked the ground._

_"Oh – I'm sorry. I don't have parents either. They died in a battle five years after I was born." Kaiyaka said softly with sorrow. "Well, do you still want to play? I'll walk you home when you're ready to go, okay?" She said kindly. Naruto smiled and nodded. They played for a little while as the sun set. Kaiyaka saw someone she wanted Naruto to meet. "Wait here – I want you to meet someone." She said happily and ran down to the street. Kaiyaka came back with a full-grown man in tow. He was a foot and a half feet taller than she was. "Naruto! This is my dear friend, Umino Iruka." She said happily blushing as she held Iruka's hand. _


	11. I Thought You Were Better Than This

_**Chapter Eleven: I Thought Better of You**_

_"Hello – um – will you excuse us Naruto?" Iruka said and Naruto nodded, as he remained sitting on the swings. Iruka took Kaiyaka aside and knelt down in front of her. "Kaiyaka - you know who he is, right?" He asked her. She nodded and said, "Uzumaki Naruto". "He has the demon that killed our parents within him. Stay away from him." Iruka said seriously. "Promise me, you'll stay away." He said with kindness in his eyes._

_"I – I can't, Iruka-chan." Kaiyaka said with sorrowful eyes. "You're not being fair! He has that demon within – true –but not by choice. Hokage-sama said that he was sacrificed. Everyone, more or less, scorns him for something he hasn't done! He doesn't deserve to be treated this way! Naruto has no one but the children he plays with here, and – if people continue treating him like they do – the children will -" She said then paused looking painfully at the ground. "They'll outcast him too!" Kaiyaka yelled suddenly looking up into his eyes as tears flew from her own eyes. "Everyone needs the feeling of love and the knowledge that they are loved! We all need to know that we belong somewhere with someone. We need someone to look up to, to influence us, and someone to learn from. Someone to pick us up, push us on, and support our hopes and dreams - it's like the idea of 'Moral support'!" She cried shaking her head violently as she brought her delicately formed fists to her chest and stepping backwards._

_Iruka put his index finger on her lips, and Kaiyaka blushed as she looked at him. "Stay away from him," he reiterated, got up, and started back to the street. Kaiyaka took off one of her shoes and chuckled it at the back of his head. _

_"Iruka! You're such a stupid, blind jerk! You don't even stop and get to know someone before you judge 'em! You can't judge someone on the actions they didn't do! I thought **you** more than anyone would know what it's like to have a solitary youth! Being home alone every single day! Crying out for attention! I figured since you knew this, you wouldn't judge him like everyone else! I believed with all my heart that you were above despising the innocent!" Kaiyaka cried out at the top of the hill and then fell to her knees crying._

_"Kaiyaka! Did your friend upset you?" Naruto said running over to her. _

_"Yeah, but don't worry – I'll be fine. I'm sick and tired of people being mean to you for no reason. You've done nothing to deserve it." Kaiyaka said as she put her hand on his head and smiled. Her smile made him feel like she was his big sister that was looking out for him._

_"Everyone older than me always looks at me like they hate me. I don't know why. You are the first person older than me to be nice to me, and the first to stand up for me." Naruto said sadly._

_"Kaiyaka, you didn't have to throw your shoe at me." Iruka said as he came back up the hill. "You have lethal aim." He continued then saw Kaiyaka and Naruto talking._

_"Naruto, come here," Kaiyaka told him. It seemed she was trying to protect him from more injustice. "I am not going to let you evil people bully this poor child anymore!" She said bitterly. Iruka reached out, and Kaiyaka put Naruto behind her. He put his hand on her head._

_"You're right, Kaiyaka, I am being too judgmental. Kaiyaka – you're very smart and you have a good heart." He said and kissed her on her cheek like she was a dear friend. Kaiyaka flushed and fell onto her side. "Hi, Naruto. I hope we'll become good friends." He said putting a hand on Naruto's head and smiling happily. "How about some ramen, my treat?" He offered._

_"I knew I didn't misplace my faith. You're a good guy, Iruka-chan." Kaiyaka said as she held Naruto's hand. "How about that Naruto? You've gotten two older friends that will look after you the best we can. Right, Iruka-chan?" She said happily. Iruka smiled at two of them as they arrived at Ichiraku Ramen. _


	12. Coming To An Understanding

_**Chapter Twelve: Coming to an Understanding**_

"I sorry, Naruto. I am the one who has slacked in that promise. I mean I didn't even know about the night you took the Forbidden Scroll until the next day. Even when we were in the Hidden Mist Village, I didn't help as much as I could have." Kaiyaka said looking at him sadly.

"Actually, I am glad you did what you did. You let me make my mistakes and learn from them. By being not-so-protective, I managed in my own way." Naruto said with an expression like he thinking hard.

"I've felt that and believed you could look after yourself as you've grown. You've got your dream and the will to pursue and obtain it someday. You never know, Naruto, one day we may be calling you 'Hokage-sama'." Kaiyaka said as she hugged him, kissed him on forehead, got up, and walked away. She stopped, kissed Iruka softly and gently, said something to him, and then walked over to the girls. The girls followed her, giggling.

Iruka came up to Naruto and sat down beside him. "Okay, Naruto – speak your mind." Iruka said calmly.

"Man, Iruka-sensei – I don't know anymore. It's just when I see you two together it makes me mad." Naruto said in a mixture of calmness and anger.

"Why does it make you mad?" Iruka said a little shocked.

"I think you deserve better." Naruto said feeling small.

"Naruto- that's for me to decide." Iruka said chuckling. "You are quite an amazing young man. Naruto – do you feel like you're being replaced by Kaiyaka?" He asked looking at Naruto.

"A little," Naruto said sadly.

"Naruto, you're my friend, but you're more like a son to me. Kaiyaka and I will probably get married someday, and even if we have children – you will still be just as important to me as you are now. Kaiyaka knows our relationship, and she doesn't want it to change any more than I do. I don't know if she's told you, but she respects you. She respects your dream and drive. Since she's on your team she has seen and sees your heart in battle. We've both seen how you were a cut-up in class." Iruka said putting him in a headlock and giving him a noogie. Naruto wriggled free and looked at him. "We both respect you for you and your fight against the odds. Kaiyaka, Kakashi, and I all lost our parents in the big battle against Kyuubi. Kaiyaka was only five years old. She grew up without her parents during her times she needed them, but she had Kakashi; however, for us, we had no one waiting at home for us. Kaiyaka knows the basics of what we have gone through, and she remembers my behavior. I was just like you when I was your age – do anything for attention." He said with a gentle expression. "Naruto, I have one more thing to tell you. When Kaiyaka and I do get married – I want you to be my best man." Iruka said calmly.

"Do I have to make a speech?" Naruto asked giving an uncertain expression.

"You don't have to if you don't want to. Mind you it won't be for a while. I haven't even purposed yet." Iruka said and Naruto gave him a dull expression. "Naruto get rested up for tomorrow, okay." He said calmly, and Naruto nodded and went home.


	13. Another Insight

_**Chapter Thirteen: Another Insight**_

Iruka walked around to where he could see the girls. The younger ladies were sitting on a log listening to Kaiyaka, who was standing up. Suddenly, Kaiyaka began to fall backwards. The other girls shouted and jumped up; however, Iruka had caught her before they could take another breath. He caught her by wrapping his right arm around her waist and bracing her head in his left hand. Iruka gently lowered her to the ground.

"Iruka-sensei, what happened? Is she sick or something?" Sakura asked down on her knees on the opposite side of Kaiyaka.

"No, this happens to her sometimes." Iruka said, gently rubbing her hand with his thumb as her hand rested in his. "Kaiyaka – what did you see now?" Iruka murmured looking at her softly yet intensely. He gently pressed her hand to his lips as he continued to watch her. Kaiyaka slowly opened her eyes and placed her other hand on her forehead. "You okay? Seems this one wasn't as upsetting as the others." Iruka said smiling.

"Do you know an Anko?" Kaiyaka asked holding her head. Iruka nodded and looked at her confused. "She's got some issues." She said as Iruka helped her up. Kaiyaka grabbed onto him for support when they got up. "I'm so dizzy all of a sudden." She said holding onto him. Tenten and Hinata got Sakura and Ino to leave with them.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Iruka asked sitting down on the log. He had her sit on his lap. Once in his lap, she rested her head on his shoulder. Kaiyaka ran her fingers along his collar and made him look at her. She pressed her lips to his. As they kissed, his hand traveled down to her legs. Suddenly, Kaiyaka got up and sat back in his lap, facing him. Iruka kissed her neck and the upper part of her cleavage. She placed his hands behind her back as she kissed his collar and shoulders. "Kaiyaka – you're good." He said as she kissed his neck. Then Kaiyaka took off his muscle shirt and kissed his chest. Suddenly, they fell off the log, and Iruka released a soft grunt in the landing. Kaiyaka's breath was rapid as her head hung a few inches above his. She pressed her lips to his powerfully. Their kisses were strong and meaningful.

"Aishiteru – Iruka-kun. I love you more than anyone could possibly imagine. Iruka, I can't even put into words what I believe you have done for my heart." Kaiyaka said roughly. She kissed him slowly and gently sucked his bottom lip before breaking the kiss. "Hey, let's go elsewhere. I want to show you my happy place and maybe we can get a little more privacy at this _late_ hour." Kaiyaka said loudly and there was a scurrying from a certain bush. She looked at the bush and began to get up, but Iruka propped himself up and kissed her.

"So- show me your happy place." Iruka said softly as he placed his hand on her cheek.

"Yeah, come on," Kaiyaka said standing up, taking his hands, and pulling him gently as she walked backwards. Iruka laughed lightly and followed her. They walked hand in hand with Kaiyaka leading the way. She led him up the mountain with the Hokage faces and to the top. Kaiyaka gazed up into the heavens, happily. "This is my happy place. It's not exactly secret but not many people expect me to come here, so it's a hide-a-way for me, a place for me to escape. I love it here – away from the streets and the lights. It's so peaceful here – whenever I'm sad, upset, want to be alone, or want some peace, I come here." She said sitting down on the ground her legs forming a triangle on the ground. He sat down beside her, smiling. "The stars are so beautiful tonight." Kaiyaka sighed peacefully.

"Yes, they are beautiful." Iruka agreed, but he wasn't looking at the stars but at her.

"Iruka – I'm afraid – that I may not come back after tomorrow. Those three will be in more peril than they could possibly imagine. Orochimaru – he is strong, but I must protect them. They're more than just teammates – they're family." Kaiyaka said now looking down at the village, as tears rolled down her cheeks. Iruka gently touched her left cheek, turned her face to him, and kissed her softly.

"Kaiyaka – please don't talk like that. Don't give up before you start. Believe in yourself – I believe in you, Kaiyaka. " Iruka whispered on her lips. Kaiyaka cried even more and he smiled softly. Then he embraced her, and she cried into his chest.

"Thank you – Iruka. Thank you so much!" Kaiyaka cried in his arms. Iruka soothed her into her calm self. He kissed her gently as he slowly pushed her to the ground. "Iruka," she whispered to him with a florid face.

"Don't worry – everything will be alright – because I love you." Iruka said leaning over her and kissing her passionately. "Do you want to live like there is no tomorrow?" He asked her gently caressing her cheek, blushing deeply.

"I – I don't – don't know. I-Iruka, I love you without doubt, but I'm afraid." Kaiyaka said looking away, blushing deeper than him. Suddenly, she released a gasp. He gently grazed the strawberry hue of her breast. "I-Iruka," she gasped as he rolled her left hue between his index finger and thumb. Iruka suddenly scooped her up into his arms and took her to his home.


	14. Give 'Em What They Want

_**Chapter Fourteen: Give 'em What They Want**_

"Hey! Look! It's Iruka and Kaiyaka." Ino said as she saw Iruka carrying Kaiyaka to his home. Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata were with her.

"I don't think we should follow them." Hinata said blushing as Sakura and Ino started after Kaiyaka and Iruka.

"I agree with Hinata. We've had our fun, now let's go." Tenten said but Sakura and Ino continued their pursuit. "Come on, Hinata, let's go." She said as Hinata and her left.

Iruka and Kaiyaka returned to his home. He placed Kaiyaka on her feet and then locked the door. After securing the house, he walked up to her, gently placed his right hand behind her head, slipped his left arms around her waist, and kissed the left side of her neck. Her breath became heavier, and her heart was pounding. Iruka brought his lips to hers and kissed her passionately, slipping his tongue into her mouth. She broke away from him and walked into his bedroom with Iruka hot on her heels.

"Sakura and Ino are spying. Play along with me until they see enough. It's the only way to teach them respect in this matter." Kaiyaka said sitting down on the side of his bed. She pulled his pants towards her, and he knew he couldn't say no to her. Iruka knew what he would do if it went to far. He got on the side of his bed as she now sat in the middle.

Iruka positioned himself above her and kissed her strongly. Kaiyaka wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him continuously. He stripped her of her shirt. Then Kaiyaka rolled him onto his back and kissed down his neck; during her kissing him, he relieved her of her skirt. Kaiyaka pulled off his pants and kissed down to his boxer line. Iruka had her on her back again as he kissed her neck and breasts. She moaned in pleasure as he kissed them, and she felt him get harder through his boxers as he lie atop her. She shifted her hips against his, and he growled lowly, gripping the sheets. Kaiyaka laughed softly at his reaction and then kissed him passionately. Iruka kissed back with the intensity, and she removed his boxers from him as they kissed. Then there was a clamor outside his bedroom window. Kaiyaka then kissed Iruka once more.

"I do believe they've got the message." Kaiyaka said then gently kissed his neck. Iruka kissed her and gently removed her panties. "Iruka," she said in a worried tone. "Iruka," she repeated a little more urgently as he positioned himself over her. Iruka pressed down on her shoulders and it seemed like he could not hear her. "IRUKA! NO!" Kaiyaka cried out, batting him off of her before he could penetrate her. She balled herself up and cried with her back to him. "You said you wouldn't take advantage of me! Iruka, I love you, and you love me! I know you love me! Why didn't you stop? Why didn't you answer me?" Kaiyaka cried with her back still to him.

"Oh – god – Kaiyaka," Iruka said getting up on the bed. He drew her into his arms, and she cried on his chest. "Kaiyaka, I'm so sorry. I must have lost control. Oh, Kaiyaka – I am so, so sorry." He said stroking her cheek as she continued. Iruka rested on his pillow as Kaiyaka cried on his chest; also, he drew the cover up on them and waited for her to fall asleep. Not long after, Kaiyaka cried herself to sleep, and he then fell asleep as well.


	15. Trust

_**Chapter Fifteen: Trust**_

Kaiyaka was the first to awaken the next morning. She sat up and looked at Iruka. Then she got up and got dressed; after that, she fixed herself some chai tea and sat outside Iruka's front door, tears running down her face. Kaiyaka was sitting there when Sakura passed by.

"Kaiyaka, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Sakura said coming over and sitting by her.

"Nothing's wrong, but everything's not right, either." Kaiyaka said wiping some of her tears away.

"We know all that Ino and you saw. We started – knowing you two were there. I noticed when you two left, and he – he – well, I took care of it. He promised me when we started our relationship on a romantic level that he wouldn't." Kaiyaka said her voice breaking up.

"I'm sure Iruka-sensei – didn't mean to. Especially, if he knew how much it would upset you." Sakura said sheepishly.

"I know he didn't, but that's a little beside the point." Kaiyaka said softly then took another sip of her tea. "I know our relationship has been speedy thus far, which is unusual, but I think it's because we've liked each other for so long and are finally to express ourselves now that we know how each other feels." She said staring at what was straight in front of her. "I'm sorry, Sakura, but I have to go and finish some things. I hope you understand. I'll see you later." She said in a depressed tone as she got up and went inside.

Kaiyaka had nothing she really had to do. She sat down at his kitchen table and thought. In all honesty, she knew that she would not be able to remain upset with him. During her life, she never could stay mad at him; except for that time with Naruto, but that did not last long because Iruka gave in. Kaiyaka just sat there sipping her tea.

Iruka woke up to an empty bed and then he realized why. "What have I done? Did I destroy our relationship by losing control? I promised her –I promised her." Iruka thought holding his head with his left hand. He sighed then got up and put on a pair of black pants. Next, he went into the kitchen with a heavy heart due to the night's event and the silence of the house. Once he entered the kitchen, he looked up from the floor and found Kaiyaka drinking tea at the table. "Kaiyaka – I'm sorry about last night." He said after he squatted down beside her. Kaiyaka said nothing and continued to drink her tea. He rested his chin on her right thigh. When he did that, he felt her tense up. Iruka had never felt so guilty or so sorry for his actions. There was silence in the room. Kaiyaka felt water on her leg, and she slowly turned her head and looked down at him. Tears were streaming down his cheeks, and she felt tears forming in her own eyes. Then she quietly sat down her tea. Kaiyaka gently put her hand on top of his head. He looked up at her, and his eyes were starting to become pink. She smiled softly at him as her own tears fell from her cheeks. "Kaiyaka – I am so, so sorry about last night." He confessed looking desperately. Iruka was about to say something else, but she put her finger on his lips.

**LexLuthorlovesme: Hiya, I hope you all have been enjoying my story. Now there may be a delay in my posting of new chapters because I might lose my internet for a few months and be sure that when I return to the wonderful World Wide Web – I'll have chapters ready to be posted! **


	16. Shattered Security

_**Chapter Sixteen: Shattered Security**_

"I know – I see - shut and kiss me." Kaiyaka said as he stood up. Iruka offered her his hand and she took it. Once she was standing, Iruka pressed his lips to hers compassionately, his left hand running through her hair, and holding her hand in his right. "You're lucky I am unable to stay mad at you very long." She said after they broke the kiss. "But don't ever do it again," Kaiyaka said giving him a purple nurple and turned her back to him.

"Understood, no sex unless you say – as it should be." Iruka said holding his chest in pain. "Did you have to do that though?" He asked now rubbing his nipples behind her.

"Yes. Iruka, imagine for me. The person you love with all your heart – you let this person see you and feel you. You trust this person not to hurt you, and you are certain this person respects your wishes and dreams. One night, you and your significant other are expressing yourselves, and you both know your feelings of keeping your innocence. Imagine the dread of calling out to your significant other only to find your cries are not getting through to the person. Your significant other is technically physically stronger than you and is fully capable of overpowering you. Your significant other starting to overpower you and drawing closer to taking your virginity without your permission. Yes, you love this person. Yes, you have told this person you want to spend your life with this significant other. Yes, you have let this person see you truly in both mind and body. However, you did not yet give this person permission to penetrate you – spare you of your innocence. Can you imagine the terror I felt consume my heart?" Kaiyaka said in monotone and then faced him, tears flooding down her face.

"The pain from what I did couldn't compare to the pain I felt in my heart last night! The terror of the thought of being raped by the man I love with all my heart! I don't know – I'm not sure how much I can trust you anymore!" Kaiyaka cried falling to her knees. Iruka got down on the floor beside her and tried to calm her down, as he felt his heart being ripped from his chest.

"Kaiyaka, I know what I did was wrong. You have more than every right to feel like this. You're right – I knew that you were not ready and did not want to, but I seemed to have lost control - almost like I blacked out. I have never been so sorry for anything in my life!" Iruka professed embracing her with heartfelt strength. After he gently pushed her away, he wiped away her tears. His eyes were full of sorrow and sincerity. Then he gently kissed her soft lips. She took a minute and then kissed back. They continued to kiss slowly and gently. She kissed his neck and collar delicately. He held her and gently rubbed her back. "Gosh – do I love you." Iruka said and gently kissed her forehead.


	17. Promise Me!

_**Chapter Seventeen: Promise Me**_

"Iruka – I'll forgive you for now. Just remember – I will always love you." Kaiyaka said and then kissed him gently. She got up and loaded up her arsenal. Iruka came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Kaiyaka put her left hand behind his neck and her right on his as he kissed her neck. A sigh of pleasure escaped her lips as he enjoyed the taste of the flesh of her neck. "I gotta go." Kaiyaka sighed softly, but she didn't move from his arms because she didn't want to. Then she felt his hold on her loosen and him stop kissing her neck. After a moment, Kaiyaka took a step away from him and then turned to face him. Her smile said she was ready, but her eyes showed her heavy heart. Then she turned her back to him, walked to the door, and opened it. "It's okay that I leave my bag here, right?" She murmured in the doorframe, her back still to him, and her right hand of the frame.

"Yeah. Of course, it's okay." Iruka said grabbing something and stuffing it in his pocket. "I want to see you and Naruto off." He said as he locked the door behind them. They walked towards the school in silence. Iruka took hold of her hand, brought it up to his lips, and kissed it.

They arrived at the academy in a short amount of time. There was a whole bunch of young people that were training before the exam. Iruka snuck Kaiyaka to the side of the building. "Iruka – what are you doing?" Kaiyaka asked slightly confused and blushing as he led her there and placed her against the wall. He had her in front of him, his left hand holding her cheek, and his right hand was on the wall.

"Kaiyaka," Iruka sighed in front of her mouth as his sought hers. Finally, she kissed him as he waited for her. She laced her arms behind his neck while they kissed passionately. "I just wanted to spend a few more minutes with you." Iruka said then kissed her slowly, savoring her for they would not see each other for a few days. "I want you to look after yourself and take care." He said between kisses. Kaiyaka just rested her head on his chest and sighed peacefully. Then she looked into his beautiful eyes, so full of love, and kissed him gently and lovingly. Iruka skipped his tongue into the kiss, and he held her around the waist and buttocks. Kaiyaka rested her head once again and was now embracing him around the waist.

"Iruka, do you remember the promise you made me?" She asked as she embraced him tighter and looked up at him. Iruka nodded with a gentle smile and soft, loving eyes. "Stay safe – I don't know what I'd do without you. I believe I would die if I lost you to anything – no matter what things I might have said earlier that could lead you to think otherwise." Kaiyaka said staring into his eyes. Before leaving, she kissed him gently, and then she turned and walked away. Iruka sighed and put his hand in his pocket, and he realized he had forgotten something.


	18. I Have Something For You

_**Chapter Eighteen: I Have Something For You**_

"Kaiyaka! Wait! I forgot something!" Iruka said running after her. Kaiyaka was a few feet past the corner of the building, out in the open. When she turned her bangs and braid whipped through the air gracefully.

"What is it, Iruka?" Kaiyaka asked softly and sweetly. She looked radiant, pure, and completely adorable in that moment, which nearly stunned him. She turned completely around and looked curiously and somewhat sadly at him. Iruka could tell that she was not sure if she really wanted to go through with it. "Yes, what is it, my love?" She said softly, and he noticed the normal chipper glisten was no longer in her eyes. Iruka walked up to her, placed his hands on her arms, and gently rubbed them.

"Kaiyaka, I know you can do this – just don't get disheartened. I know you have the wisdom, strength, and heart to get through this. I have faith in you. Just be yourself – be the Kaiyaka I know and love." Iruka said gently resting his forehead on hers. Kaiyaka smiled softly, but the glisten still hadn't returned. "The reason I stopped you was to give you this." He said pulling the object out of his pocket. Iruka instantly put it on her before letting her even see what it was. She looked at him confused and then touched her neck. "It's my mom's engagement ring." Iruka said softly, looking at her with loving eyes, and smiling gently. Kaiyaka seemed in shocked and just took a step closer to him. Suddenly she laced her arms behind his neck and kissed him passionately. "I guess that means 'Yes'." He whispered roughly and then began kissing her neck.

"Get a room!" They heard someone say. They looked around at Naruto who was about to enter the school. Kaiyaka glared at him lethally, and Naruto ducked behind Sakura, who looked mildly shocked when Naruto hid behind her.

"We'll start making arrangements after all the stuff with the exam is over." Iruka said placing his hand on her cheek and kissing her. Kaiyaka held his hand with both of hers and then looked into his eyes.

"Stay safe – I love you." Kaiyaka said and kissed him strongly.

"I love you, too. Look after yourself, and keep an eye on Naruto." Iruka said smiling and kissed her goodbye once again. His kiss was slow, warm, and tasty. After that, Kaiyaka went into the school.

Kaiyaka ran through the halls and then saw Neji and Tenten. "Do you guys know which way the rest of my team went?" She asked and they pointed down the hall. "Thanks – oh! Tenten! Thanks for not being like Sakura and Ino." Kaiyaka shouted as she ran down the hall. Neji raised a brow to her as she blushed.

"Don't ask," Tenten said and then proceeded to their destination.


	19. Rivals In Romance

**Disclaimer: I used a part from the movie "Cool Runnings". When you get there you will know. **

_**Chapter Nineteen: Rivals in Romance**_

Finally, Kaiyaka saw her teammates. She stopped real quickly to put her engagement ring in her shirt. When she entered that part of the hall, Rock Lee had appeared. Kaiyaka walked up and stood beside Naruto. Rock Lee winked at Sakura, and she started freaking out. Next, he blew her a kiss, and Sakura bent over backwards and slammed her head on the floor. She got back up and started yelling at Lee. Kaiyaka was about to pull a Kakashi and stop caring from lack of interest. It sounded to her like Lee challenged Sasuke. Kaiyaka walked in between them and stopped.

"Okay, boys – I'm going to try and stop this from starting." Kaiyaka said putting her hands on her hips. "There is no point to fighting here and now. You'll just waste of chakra and energy that you may need later." She said looking from Sasuke to Lee and then glanced at Naruto. "Nor do I want see a possibility of someone unable to take his exam do to this childish quarrel." Kaiyaka said sounding serious. Naruto claimed this fight, and Kaiyaka looked at him as Lee refused to fight him. After that, Naruto had had it and attacked. "Naruto!" Kaiyaka shouted and then hit her forehead with her palm. She moved out of the way and leaned on a column. Then she pulled out her fan and sharpened its points. Lee and Naruto fought, and it ended with Lee knocking him into a wall. "Naruto, ya dead?" Kaiyaka asked glancing over to the wall. Naruto answered with a "yeah". She chuckled and continued sharpening her fan.

Sasuke agreed to fight Lee as Sakura told him they had less than half an hour to turn in the applications. Lee was able to knock Sasuke to the ground, and Sasuke got back up, as expected. He decided to use his Sharingan eyes to fight. The next thing Sasuke knew, his chin was met by Lee's foot and went flying into the air. Lee followed him like a shadow.

"I see – Lee is strictly taijutsu." Kaiyaka said to herself as she got up. "Lee! I know what you have in mind - and I'm quite sure your sensei taught you it and told you it's forbidden to you perform this move. It's in the rules!" Kaiyaka said closing her fan revealing her serious face. Lee chose to ignore her.

"This move exceeds even your talents and gifts." Lee said menacingly.

"Enough!" Kaiyaka shouted throwing her fan.

"Halt!" Someone shouted at the same time. The fan and a pinwheel trapped Lee's wrap to the wall.


	20. Better Than You

_**Chapter Twenty: Better Than You**_

"That's enough, Lee!" Said a giant turtle. Lee stepped down and landed, and Sakura caught Sasuke.

"Sasuke! You'll be fine, chill. Well, well," Kaiyaka said walking across and getting her fan and the pinwheel. "Turtle! I hope your conjuror comes to straighten up his star pupil in person." She said dropping the pinwheel in front of the turtle and putting her hands on her hips again. The turtle nodded and did some yelling at Lee. Suddenly there was a puff of smoke, and once the smoke cleared, Gai was standing on the turtle. "The taijutsu master of Konohagakure –glad you could join us. Now, I know Lee is a smart and talented kid, but did teach him that there's a time and place for everything? Young boys! Oi! F.Y.I., I reminded him." Kaiyaka said to Gai and then turned to Lee. "But I must say – your taijutsu is superb, well done." She said and Lee blushed. "Congrats, Gai, you finally got a taijutsu lap-dog." Kaiyaka said turning her back to him, as her teammates were gawking at her.

"Miss Hatake, your brother may be my rival, but you should not disrespect people superior than you." Gai said angrily. Kaiyaka merely waved him off.

"F.Y.I., you're the only one who sees you and my ni-san as rivals. I do respect that you chose to teach; it's admirable to teach people of the future, but that's it." Kaiyaka said continuing to walk towards her teammates.

"Well, at least – I'm not so desperate for companionship that I'd settle for a girl eight years younger than me." Gai said arrogantly. The next thing he saw was a malid hitting him square in the face. Gai flew across the hall. When Gai opened his eyes, Kaiyaka was right there. She put her foot in between his shoulder blades and held her malid over her shoulder.

"Hear me and hear me well – because I'm only saying this once. If you ever speak down on, mock, or anything of that nature – about Iruka and me - around me – regardless of who is present – you will regret it! Next time – I will not be so nice. Got it?" Kaiyaka growled viciously, slamming her malid on the floor right beside his head. "Guess what – next time, you might have to worry about two malids." She whispered, got off his back, and then walked back to her teammates with her malid slug over her shoulder. "I'll see y'all around 301." Kaiyaka said coldly as she passed. All three of them were scared of her at the moment.

Gai got up and muttered a curse. He held his bloody nose and walked up to Lee. Gai and Lee punched, talked, hugged, and cried. "By the way – how is Kakashi-sensei? I'm asking you! We're archrivals, you know? I'm stronger than he is." Gai said smirking confidently.

"Bull, Kakashi's never fought you. He's just not interested in fighting you, and that's what's always gotten your goat." Kaiyaka said around the corner. " He's waiting, you guys." She said looking at her companions. Gai left, Lee said some words, and then left. Three of the four started talking about Lee and Sasuke, if they were to fight again. Then they decided to head onward.


	21. Plan B

_**Chapter Twenty-one: Plan "B"**_

"Glad you made it after all, Sakura. This way you all qualify to apply for the exam." Kakashi said normally.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked and Kaiyaka became suspicious.

"The way the test is set up, it can only be taken by three-person cells." Kakashi said explanatorily. Sakura felt some bad vibes coming from behind her, and she pushed Sasuke to the wall, and he was trying to figure out why the heck she was touching him. Naruto got to the other side of the hall.

"Three man cell! Why didn't you tell me that! Why did you give me the application! What – was I your plan "B"!" Kaiyaka shouted making enough doppelgangers to block the ground path. Each doppelganger had two malids and were solid.

"Why don't you fight back?" Naruto asked against the wall.

"Because she knows all my tricks! And knows how to counter them! It's safer to run." Kakashi said backing up.

"I even kept you looking good in their eyes when Gai said he was stronger than you, All considering, you never fought so who would know maybe he could kick your butt! Right now, I wouldn't mind seeing that!" Kaiyaka said as Kakashi was running out of space to move.

"I have one thing to say. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura – you three are here because you want to be and I'm very, very proud of you." Kakashi said and then looked back at his little sister. "Now, it's about survival now, and my instincts tell me to run!" Kakashi said busting through the door and running left. Everyone in the examination room looked on as eight Kaiyakas and sixteen malids followed in hot pursuit.

"If you do get away from me, you better go home because your books will be gone if I get there first!" Kaiyaka screamed chasing after him. Naruto laughed as he watched out the window.

"Okay – I'll beat the crap out of him later." Kaiyaka said dismissing the doppelgangers. She went to Iruka's house. When she got there, she knocked on the door, and there was no answer. "Okay, let's see if you're like normal people." She said as she looked under the doormat. "Nope," she said and then checked on top of the doorframe. "Yes, you're like normal people." Kaiyaka said and the door unlocked. She looked at the doorknob. It had keys in it and was open a crack.

"What are you doing here?" Came a voice from behind her. Kaiyaka freaked out and fell into the house. "I thought you were taking the Chunin Exam?" Iruka said helping her up.

"Damn, don't do that! I was going to – well, first I sent Gai flying for slander and told him I wouldn't be so nice next time. Then Kakashi tells me it's only three-man cells. I scared him so bad. Naruto should tell you because I was too focused on killing him. He probably went home to hide his books." Kaiyaka laughed heartily. Iruka suddenly took her into his arms and held her tightly. She then rested her head on his chest in joyful peace.


	22. Planning Stealth

_**Chapter Twenty-two: Planning Stealth**_

"But in all seriousness – I gotta sneak in to help them." Kaiyaka said becoming completely serious. "I can't stand by when I know something like that is going to happen." She said as Iruka placed his hands on her hips and his lips to hers. She kissed him back passionately, gently placing her hands on his arms. "How long do you estimate the first exam will take?" She asked after they broke the kiss.

"Probably not that long, I'd estimate around thirty minutes. The second is to be held in The Forest of Death." Iruka said looking at her, still holding her close.

"Hmm, the problem is sneaking in because I don't want to use any of my chakra." Kaiyaka said looking deep in thought. She rested her head on his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Iruka held her tightly and comforted her. "I'm afraid – afraid that I won't be able to stop what might happen." Kaiyaka said softly still resting against his chest.

"I know – but like you said – you can't stand by when you know what may happen. Kaiyaka – I love you, and I believe in you and your skills." Iruka said caressing her hair. He could tell her heart was weighed down with worry. Then, he took her chin between his index finger and thumb, turned her head so to face him, and kissed her gently. Suddenly, Iruka felt something warm and wet on his cheeks. His last kiss was soft, sweet, and slow. Finally, he pulled away from her and looked upon her.

"Aishiteru, Iruka, aishiteru – Iruka-kun!" Kaiyaka cried into his vest. It was obvious that she was scared, extremely scared. He could see that she wasn't sure if she'd make it back to him again. Iruka pushed her away, gently holding onto her arms. Kaiyaka looked at him, eyes flooded with tears.

"Aishiteru, Kaiyaka – now and forever. Do your best to protect your teammates and to return back to me." Iruka said softy and gently. He embraced her tightly and kissed her powerfully. After they broke the kiss, Kaiyaka broke away, ran out the door, and leapt out of his sight. "I pray you return to me, Kaiyaka. "He whispered staring out the door. Then he walked up to the door and took hold of the doorknob. There was a feeling within him, and he couldn't bring himself to close it with him inside; therefore, Iruka stepped outside and closed the door, for he felt that if he had closed the door he was closing it on her.


	23. Sneaking In

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! But FYI, for a while this fanfic is gonna be nearly identical with the manga, seeing as it's the 2nd exam in the Chuunin exam. The same events are occurring. So yeah ;**

_**Chapter Twenty-three: Sneaking In**_

Kaiyaka arrived at the Forest of Death before everyone. Some administrators were there, but they did not notice her. She was able to slip into the Forest of Death area and waited, concealed from anyone's sight.

Finally, a female Konohagakure shinobi brought the remaining combatants to the place where the next exam was going to be held. Then she explained the exercise to the large group. Kaiyaka saw her teammates going to gate 12 and followed them in the trees.

Team Kakashi waited at gate 12 until it opened, and they ran through. Kaiyaka followed them in the shadows. Suddenly Sasuke threw a kunai to his right. She dodged the blade and grabbed the handle.

"Sasuke, what is it?" Sakura asked quietly.

"We're being followed – since we started the second exam." Sasuke said glaring at the treetops.

"Hee hee, Sasuke – you're as keen as ever, so keen it's like you have animal instincts. It's sometimes scary, you know?" Kaiyaka said still in the treetops.

"Show yourself," Sasuke demanded and defensively withdrew a kunai from his pouch.

"Hiya," Kaiyaka said landing on the ground. "Okay, start with the questioning. Let's get it over with already." She said coolly. Sasuke glared at her, and she just wore a big smile.

"Tell us something only one of us would know." Sasuke said seriously as he continued his glare.

"Okay! Sasuke! I baby-sat you when you were five!" Kaiyaka said confidently pointing at him. Sasuke growled as he balled his fists.

"So why are you here, Kaiyaka?" Sasuke asked glaring even more fiercely at her.

"Because there's someone out here that's more dangerous than you could imagine." Kaiyaka said seriously. "I'm only going to assist when I feel it's absolutely necessary."

"Hmph, whatever – do what you want." Sasuke said waving her off and turning his back to her. Kaiyaka stuck her tongue out childishly at him. Sakura walked up to her from behind.

"Did you really baby-sit him?" Sakura whispered to Kaiyaka.

"Yeah, he still has a baby face. Naruto was a real cutie, too!" Kaiyaka said ruffling Naruto's hair, who was on Kaiyaka's right side. Naruto began to blush when he heard her say that to Sakura. "I really don't want anything to happen to you guys. I guess I'm becoming a bit of a mother hen." Kaiyaka said laughing softly.

"Yeah – you are," Sasuke said looking over his shoulder. Kaiyaka just stuck her tongue out again.

"Does Iruka-sensei know you're here?" Naruto asked loudly.

"Yeah, of course – now lower your voice, Naruto. Sasuke's right - we need to focus." Kaiyaka said as she watched Sakura catch up with Sasuke.

They were attacked by some enemy ninjas that one had first disguised himself as Naruto, since Naruto had gone to the bathroom elsewhere. Sasuke noticed it was a fake and they finished those ninjas within seconds. Naturally, Naruto had arrived late for that battle. Then they decided to make a password. Sasuke said they would use the poem "Ninki" as their password. Suddenly they were attacked by grass ninjas and everyone scattered. After avoiding the grass ninjas, it seemed they had lost Naruto. Then Naruto came walking up behind Kaiyaka, as the two girls were listening to Sasuke from both sides of him. Kaiyaka moved out of Sasuke's sight of Naruto and lightly leaned against the tree. Sasuke asked for the password and Naruto said it! Then Sasuke attacked Naruto with his kunai. Sakura was shocked and Sasuke and Kaiyaka were ready to fight. Kaiyaka and Sasuke knew that this Naruto wasn't their Naruto. The fake Naruto laugh and a puff of smoke was released, as was a jutsu. Then the real enemy revealed himself.


End file.
